Former Clan Dragons
=Active= Wytcher.png|Although he was born in the Tangled Wood, Wytcher has spent most of his life in the Prisma Reef Clan, where he had been recruited for exaltation training; but before training could really begin, he discovered another path. He trained as a herbalist and forager, keenly interested in the plants across the Prisma Reef and their properties. Along with his best friend Bramble, he has catalogued a number of new plant species, and extensively mapped the growing locations of a number of herbs useful to trade, cuisine and medicine. Night foraging is his favourite - there are many plants that thrive in the dark, with interesting, rare growth cycles and biological features that he loves to study. This in turn has led him to seek a life away from the reef, and to find a place - and a clan - where he can continue to explore the fascinating science of plants.|link=http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=42576635 Harmony.png|A songwriter, a singer, a travelling bard - Harmony is all these things. Seemingly carefree and happy, he travels the world search for something. His mother used to be a guardian, and his clan always joked he'd inherited her call to a charge. Sometimes he wonders if it's much of a joke. Harmony has travelled all over the Ashfall Waste, and then into the Sea of A Thousand Currents, where he settled with the Prisma Reef clan for a time. The islands were beautiful, and he found them inspirational - but they weren't what was calling him. He must continue his search elsewhere.|link=http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=42654492 August.png|After the toxic patterns on his skin proved to be particularly potent, august was sent to train under the poison master of the Prisma Reef, in order to mould his natural gift into skill. There he learnt the science and the art of poisons, and he discovered the use of poison as enhancement for battle. Weapons and armour imbued with certain organic poisons could be rendered deadly, or stronger, or venomous to the touch. He had discovered an exciting array or terrible possibilities, and began to clash with his teachers. War was inevitable, and they should prepare, he argued. Whatever war would come, poison was a coward's tool, they said. After some strife, he has agreed to leave the clan and find another more suited to his pursuits.|link=http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=42746616 Kanon.png|Born in the coastal border of the Wandering Contagion, Kanon adapted to a semi-aquatic life easily. It made hunting easier, and being able to navigate the water and the spreading plagueland made him very successful. As he grew he longed to explore, and one morning he dove into the sea and headed out for the horizon without looking back. It took some months for him to find the Prisma Reef, and he happened to approach from the border on Wrecker's Reef, a treacherous ship graveyard. He navigated the maze quite well for an outsider, and when the guarding sentinels Ghost and Deepswell found him, they were impressed. They helped him to hone his hunting skills, and Kanon has enjoyed his time with the clan, but new horizons call to him.|link=http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=42735925 Amorra.png|Amorra is a blacksmith, specialising in the crafting of armour. Her pieces are exquisite - beautiful in form as well as being highly functional. She has been plying her trade for years, travelling around the Sunbeam Ruins and the Sea of a Thousand Currents, offering her services in making armour in exchange for room and board at clans and access to their forges. Although she's had a fruitful period in the Sundor Workshops, she longs to explore, to source new materials and advance her craft even more.|link=http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=42892719 =Exalted= Vex.png Majesty.png Monarchexalt.png Conch.png Cabal.png Cerithiidae.png Category:Dragons